Pieces
by mimo7197
Summary: Because sometimes, all you need is a broken heart so that you can heal it. "Sonny Monroe, will you marry me?"


Tears threatened to fall.

Screams were bubbling up inside of her.

Sobs were about to escape.

But she held them in.

There was no point in crying.

It was too late.

_He _had shattered her world into _pieces._

_He _had caused all of this.

_He _had left her.

He sat in his room, tears soaking his pillow,

Clutching a teddy bear that brought so many memories.

"_Thanks, Sonny! Let me win you won, too."_

He hadn't meant to do it.

He was stupid. Selfish. Insensitive.

That's what he called himself.

He never knew that later on he was going to regret it.

It all had happened so fast.

_She _was always there for him.

_She _was a miracle brought to him.

_She _was the one. The girl.

_She _was his past.

~_Flashback~_

_They sat together on the couch, laughing._

_He hugged her close, as if these were there last moments together. _

_None of them knew that they were._

_She pulled him closer, wanting every last bit of him before rehearsal. _

_It was a pleasant and surprising sight. _

_Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe snuggling on the couch,_

_Hand in hand, _

_Just enjoying the moment. _

_But the next day, everything had changed. _

_He __had changed. _

_It wasn't him that barged into her dressing room. _

_It wasn't him that couldn't look her in the eye. _

_It wasn't him who told her she wasn't good enough for him, _

_Which was far from the truth._

_It was his father. _

_The man who had said that Chad was not focused. _

_And that Chad was too preoccupied with Sonny. _

_He was the man who ruined Chad Dylan Cooper's life. _

_Time passed, and they grew up. _

_Everybody grew up._

_Everyday, he would see her and she would see him. _

_They would not talk to each other, _

_Knowing that any second they could break down in front of the other. _

_She would sit in her dressing room sobbing everyday._

_Her friends would comfort her, saying that he was a jerk._

_He would sit in his dressing room, soaking up all their memories with tears._

_His father would congradulate him, he finally could play the perfect depressed Mackenzie._

_Except that it wasn't acting._

_Nobody knew what to do. _

_It was very surprising when they both began all over again. _

_After one whole year of misery, they decided to make it in their past. _

_Of course, they would still break down every now and then,_

_But things had changed. _

_She got a boyfriend, James Conroy._

_He got a girlfriend, Lisa Rodfire. _

_On the outside, they all seemed happy. _

_But they weren't_

_They broke down inside every time the would see each other, _

_Especially with other dates. _

_One day, a press conference for Condor Studios was being held. _

_Unfortunately for them, they were chosen to sit in the middle,_

_Right next to each other. _

_Tawni and the rest of the so random gang were next to Sonny,_

_And Portlyn and Mackenzie Falls sat next to Chad. _

_None of them knew that this day would change their lives forever. _

"_Why did you two break up? How did you feel?" a reporter asked intently. _

_They both froze at the question. _

"_Well," Chad began, and cleared his throat. "I just felt that there were many girls out there, and I could do so much better than Sonny."_

_Of course, those weren't his words. _

_If up to him, he would apologize and plead for forgiveness of her right there, right now. _

_Those were his father's words. _

_Tears sprang to her eyes, while everybody gasped. _

_She bit her lip, blocking a sob from breaking out. _

_He looked at her, waiting for her to say something. _

_She turned to him and whispered something that broke his heart. _

"_I love you."_

_And then she ran. Far. _

_"Sonny!" He screamed, and ran after her. _

_He was going to make things right. He had to. _

_Minutes later, she sat down on the sandy beach, looking out into the waves. _

_"Sonny." She heard someone say. _

_She gasped, recognizing the voice. _

_He shouldn't be here. _

_He should be at the press conference, putting her down. _

_But he wasn't. _

_He sat down next to her, and lightly touched her hand. _

_She flung her hand to her lap, ignoring the tingles that went through her spine. _

_"Im sorry." He said. _

_She shook her head. "Its too late, Chad. You already broke my heart."_

_"But I love you." He whispered. She gasped, and he stood up. _

_He got down on one knee. _

_He was nervous. Maybe even beyond that. _

_He could practically hear his father screaming at him to stop. _

_But he wouldn't._

_For once, he was going to listen to his heart. _

_And so, as she began to cry of happiness, _

_he said the one thing that she would die just to hear him say. _

_"Sonny Monroe, will you marry me?"_

_He gulped, and took out a ring from his pocket. _

_He always had in it his pocket,_

_since the day he broke up with her he was going to propose to her. _

_She began sobbing, and he looked down. _

_"I understand."_

_"No, you don't! Yes! Yes a million times, yes!" She cried. _

_His eyes sparkled more than ever. _

_he placed the ring on her finger, and interwined their hands. _

_"I love you, Chad Dylan Cooper." She said. _

_"I love you, Allison Sonny Cooper." _

_Because they always knew that they were meant for each other._

_But sometimes, all you need is a broken heart to heal. _

_And thats exactly what Chad Dylan Cooper did to Allison Sonny Monroe*clears throat* I mean Allison Sonny Cooper._


End file.
